The Raven and the Lion
by Star-alliance49
Summary: When the twins prank Cyrena Mackintosh she goes wild and challenges Fred to a prank wars. But when things get more personal, new feelings are released along the way. Cyrena must own up to them or she'll be forever convincing herself that she does not like Fred Weasley.


**A/N**

 **So this is my first fanfiction I chose to publish so sorry if it sucks! I've written Fanfiction before but this is the only one I've got the guts to post.**

 **I use to write Fremione Fanfiction but there is so much more character I can put into an OC, so I decided to give it a go and see how it works out.**

 **Also if there is any ideas you have please comment!**

* * *

Cyrena Mackintosh was a stereotypical Ravenclaw. She loved to read and write and her classes. She had long black hair which she always kept in a bun, and vivid green eyes.

The only upside side was that she was on the Quidditch team and it made her seem like less of a nerd by playing a sport. She was always called a nerd, expected it was like a watered down version of Hermione Granger.

But what she never expected was to fall head-over-heels in love with one of Hogwarts more famous pranksters, Fred Weasley.

Her and Fred had a complicated history. She talked to them from time to time, it was nothing more than their signature flirting for some fun though she would always play hard to get and make them laugh. She was never interested in them in that way, but she couldn't deny they were, especially Fred, extraordinarily fine men.

It all started one evening in the dining hall. Cyrena was eating her dinner of fried chicken and mashed potatoes and talking of Herbology when Fred and George came over.

"No way, Professor Sprout does not own a mandrake!" Her bestfriend Cho Chang, a smart Asian girl, exclaimed.

"Oh yes, but I'm sure it's full of Nargles." Luna Lovegood, a bleached blonde, dreamy Ravenclaw, said enthusiastically. She loved Luna but she thought Luna was a little day dreamy at the worst of times.

"Wherever I think that it's just stupid." I said scoffing at the idea.

"It's like saying that Trewlany owns a magic ball." Cho said.

"And besides a cry of a mandrake is fatal, if she did own one she'd probably be dead by now."

"I suppose, but I still think she owns one." Luna said. Cyrena decided she was done with the conversation and turned to Cho.

"So, Cho how're things going with Harry?" Cyrena asked with interest. Cho had the biggest crush on Harry.

"Not good. He still hasn't really talked to me since I... You know, snitched about the DA."

"It's not your fault! It was that horribly awful Umbridge."

"I know but that look on his face when they found out, it just felt like a punch in the gut. I know it was months ago, but I'm still feeling guilty."

"Hey, he'll come around soon enough."

"I don't know I feel guilty still liking him after Cedric and all."

"Well if he doesn't want you then that's his loss. Besides Cedric would've wanted you to move on and find someone else."

"I always pictured him with Ginny." Luna said dreamily.

"Luna!" Cyrena hissed. "Don't listen to her." Cyrena insisted. "It's just her imagination."

"No she's right, Ginny would stare daggers at me when I atempted to flirt with Harry. She'll probably end up getting him. I'll just have to find someone else who can put up with my failed flirting."

"Hey, you'll find someone a million times better than Harry."

"Yeah a million times better than the one destined to defeat He-Who-Shall-Be-Named." Cho said sarcastically.

"Oh honestly, his name is Voldemort. It's not that hard to say. It's a name. Fearing the name, fearing the way something is said is the most stupid thing I've ever heard of."

"Its an evil name. One that leaves a bad taste in your mouth." Cho said shuddering.

"But it's what he wanted! He wanted a name everyone would fear. Fearing it will only give him what he wanted."

"Well if you're going to look at it that way..."

"That's the only way to put it!"

Just then a pair of twins made their way over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Why hello there." Fred said.

"Mighty fine day." George commented.

"Excellent."

"Um..hi?" I say confused as to why they were over here. They looked quite uncomfortable, they had their hands behind their back and were squished together.

"So yesterday, we got curious about baking."

"So we asked the house elves if they could teach us how to cook.."

"They were reluctant at first.."

"But they finally came around."

"And this is what we made."

Fred held out a small plate of cookies from behind his back.

"What's that?" Cyrena asked cautiously.

"Cookies, love, what else would it be?"

"I know that, I'm not stupid, but why are you giving them to me?"

"Well, we hear you're a good cook, so we want you to try them and tell us how we did." George said with an innocent smile.

"I'm not trying them, sorry." Cyrena turned back to her food.

"Please, please, please!" Fred and George whined.

"No! Its probably one of your stupid pranks!"

"I promise you won't get a black eye or throw up." Fred said with a grin. Cyrena scowled at them but finally gave in.

"Fine! I'll try them, but only to shut you two up!" Cyrena said and furiously took a cookie.

She carefully bit off a small chunk of it and chewed. She wrinkled her nose and forced herself to swallow.

"You're missing the sugar."

"Cyrena! Your hair!" Cho cried.

Cyrena took a chunk of hair and put it infront of her eye. It was turning a vivid shade of blue.

"FREDERICK WEASLEY!" She screamed, her said her hair changing from blue to green.

The twins were howling with laughter.

"Fred Weasley I am SICK of your stupid pranks!" Cyrena yell, her hair changing from green to yellow.

"Calm down, love, its only a joke." Fred said wiping tears from his eyes.

"No! I will not calm down! You think it's so funny to embarrass someone infront of everyone! Well let me tell you it's not." Everyone in the dining hall was staring at us now.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

"No you're not. And because of that I challenge you."

"To what?"

"I challege you to a prank war." Cyrena said bravely, the Great Hall eurupted whispers, even the teachers were talking.

"You're not serious?" Fred said laughing.

"I am serious,"

"Fine. I'll humor you. What're the rules?"

"You get to chose two people to be on your team."

"I chose George and Lee."

"I chose..."

"Me aand Hermione." Ginny said coming up at her right and Hermione at her left. Fred raised his eyebrow at Cyrena daringly.

"I chose Ginny and Hermione. Pranks go on until someone drops it, first to drop out loses. No pranks can involve hurting someone and you can't use any other help only your team. Finally if I win you can't pull any pranks foe a month."

"And if I win, you have to be the tester of our products for a month."

"You're on." she say and the twins and walk off snickering.

"what did you just do?" Hermione asked weakly.

"I have no idea, but if im good at anything, anything at all, it's knowing how other people tick. We can beat them. Ginny you know them better than any of us, Hermione you have the brains of a genius. If we work together we can beat the Weasley Twins at their son game."

"Yeah, but they're the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever had."

"Meet me in the library after dinner and we can talk. Tomorrow's Saturday so we have all day."

"Have any ideas?" Ginny asks weakly.

"A few." Cyrena said and walked to class. She knew how the worked. They liked pranks with immediate results. But she was going to be patient, her pranks would be slow but deadly.

She walked to herbology alone, very aware of what was going on around her. She was careful to watch for any red hair. She didn't know why she had done such a stupid thing, challenge Hogwarts most famous pranksters. What was she thinking! Cyrena mentally kicked herself for that. She would probably end up with red skin and black teeth.

Cyrena grabbed a chunk of hair and looked at it again. It was fading back to its normal black, she was grateful she only took one bite of the cookie. They were truly horrible. How could they take pleasure from embarrassing someone to the point of never wanting to come back to school.

Of course she was stronger than that and could put up with their foolish antics, but some other students they terrorized ended up crying in the bathroom, and they didn't care. They just carried on like life was perfect. Just the thought of that made her blood boil.

 _No,_ she thought _I'm not going to overreact. I'm going to kick their butts at pranking. I can do this. I just have to be patient._

She made it to herbology and everyone started at her like she has eight heads. She hear whispers like, "I thought Ravenclaws were smart" or "She's really crazy". It took all her will power to not punch them in the face.

"Hey," her friend Padma Patil so admired coming up on her right, along with Terry Boot and Penelope Clearwater.

"Is it true that you...you know challenged Fred Weasley to a prank wars?" Penelope asked nervous.

"Yes," Cyrena admitted. "But I _am_ going to win. He might be a prankster, but I'm a Ravenclaw and I have wits and cleverness. Plus I have Ginny and Hermione."

"Your downright crazy." Terry said in horror.

"Honestly, I don't need anymore people telling me that." Cyrena snapped, and Terry shrunk back a little.

"What are you going to do first?" Padma asked with interest.

"Honestly? I have no idea." Cyrena said sheepishly.

"Your going to get yourself killed!" Terry exclaimed drawing many people's attention.

"Look, if I know anything at all about the twins it's that they would never deliberately hurt someone unless they were dangerous. I know I could end up with purple skin, but I know they'd never do anything to hurt me."

"You barely know them." Padma said.

"I know them enough to do this."

"Just be careful."

"I will be, it's going to be fine."

"But you can't ask for outside help."

"I don't need outside help. Ginny is they're sister and Hermione may seem a goody-two shoes but I know she can kick back and break rules if she really wanted to." Professor Sprout came in and the class hushed.

"Alright class..." Sprout began, but Cyrena wasn't listening. She was thinking of pranks to pull on Fred. She absentmindedly cut up her plant correctly and watered it and fed it. It was quite a boring lesson at that, but then again herbology wants their best subject.

The class ended and the students filed out. Cyrena had a free period and she snuck into the room of requirement that everyone found out about recently. When she opened the metal doors she was met with a large tree on a hill, on the tree was a swing hanging down from a large branch. It was the swing she found when she wandered off from the park in her childhood. She walked over and sat on the swing, taking in her surroundings.

It was peaceful, the virds were singing, the wind was whistling, and the leaves were flowing freely in the wind.

"If only it were real." She wished aloud. Soon she checked the time and reluctantly left the room to be bored to death by Professor Binns. _What a great day!_ She thought sarcastically.


End file.
